


That Time Sherlock met Stephen Strange

by Rickman_Alan



Series: Doctor Strange meets Sherlock Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Prime!Stephen, Death, Death by gunshot, Delta!Everett, Friendship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Omega Verse, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Stephen dies, The Marvel universe is also an omega verse, The Six Thatchers AU, Wong and Stephen are awesome friends, mary is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickman_Alan/pseuds/Rickman_Alan
Summary: This is only one of many of my ideas for a fic about The Strange verse meeting The Lock verse, enjoy :DBtw do you guys think I should continue on my story of Nero and Jessica?





	1. Everett is with child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/user/22owqqgeblzmkeiamrvqzn3fi/playlist/44hks5koVltg7fvEpZvfA7
> 
> Here is a new playlist I have just created for this fic, enjoy these songs while reading. Sherlocked_Watson out!

It was the 25th of December and it had only been a week since Everett's last heat. He had only just came down from the feverish burn that tormented him, and he was feeling a lot like himself, but something was slightly different. The S.H.I.E.L.D agent came downstairs to find his mate struggling with the cloak of levitation.

Stephen had only just came home from a dirty job, and was now trying to get a blood and dirt stain out of the living cloth. Though Everett laughed quietly due to the fact that he was getting nowhere with cleaning his beloved artifact off. "Dammit, is there no laundry detergent of any sorts? HOLD STILL DUDE!" He growled at the cloak, who was flapping about in the water, that had filled a wooden bucket, along with some soap.

Though Stephen had eventually given up, then let the cloak go, it was almost as if it were being dramatic and turned its backed, this was just ignored as the Alpha noticed his Delta watching them. He smiled warmly down at his much shorter yet feisty mate. "Sleep well baby? Or did you have trouble with the heat fever? I am very sorry for not checking on you but I just got back like 10 minutes ago. Had to try and a least wash that dramatic cloak off." The Alpha chuckled, but so did the delta, not minding that he didn't check on him.

"It's alright love, but I'm fine, it's chilly in here anyways, that always helps with the fevers, you know that." Everett said with a small smile, before going to grab the phone so he could order them some takeout since it was a little later in the afternoon. And usually Everett didn't sleep this late, though he was still exhausted from their week and a half of non stop love making and very rough mating.

Stephen was a little worried since they had not taken any precaution for pregnancy, and knew that his Delta was very fertile during his heat, so it was more than just surely, it was most definite that he was pregnant. But just to make sure, the Alpha spoke his words carefully as to not worry his mate, "I think you should at least try to get a pregnancy test, and see if you're pregnant. I know it's stupid to say, but you know how fertile you are at this age, and especially with last heat. If you like I'll get one for you, just don't stress this too much, I'm sure it can't be that bad if you are with child, and I promise nothing will touch you without your consent, but I know you don't need assurance, you can kick ass any day." He laughed whole-heartedly, and so did Everett.

"I think that'd be alright, just for precaution love, but I don't know what I'll do if I am pregnant, I mean what about S.H.I.E.L.D? And what about the Avengers, I might lose my job!" Stephen was quick to calm him, and sent waves of calming, and loving thoughts to his Delta. "Hey, hey, you won't lose your job, you can go to work, just don't stress so much to where you collapse or give yourself to much of a strain over something ridiculous, that's all I worry about. I'll take care of protecting earth, and S.H.I.E.L.D tower as best I can. Speaking of which, I suppose after we eat our curry, then you'd better take a cold bath, I'll help scrub you off, and wash your hair. Just relax while the night or evening is still young, tomorrow is your first day in 2 weeks that you're back, so you need to be relaxed when you do leave to go to work. I know I should quit babbling so I will, I'm sorry again for rambling on, I suppose I let my instincts take over my body when it comes to you and your health. And maybe both of your health if you turn out to being having a miniature us." The sorcerer smiled before kissing Everett's head then going into their bedroom to grab his wallet to pay for their takeout.

While Stephen got the money, Everett went to draw himself that cold bath his Alpha said to make, it actually genuinely felt amazing to have a cold bath, and was even more amazing that his mate was now in the bathroom washing his grey-blonde hair, and gently washing his body. He wasn't ever going to get over the feeling of being this loved, and cared for by someone, because even though they weren't wed yet, the Delta planned on keeping this Alpha.

@%$#!

It wasn't until the next week that Stephen had time to get the pregnancy test, and of course it was true, his Delta was with child, and all the sudden things flipped up-side down for Stephen, they were going to have a child together. They were going to have a perfect mix of one another in this perfect child of theirs, Stephen's alpha was still at ease, but he knew he'd have to do his damnedest to keep his Delta safe, no matter the cost.

Though he kept those thoughts away, and wouldn't think of dying without knowing the world, and his own little world that revolved around his family was safe, that no monster would be able to break the barriers that protected those worlds. He vowed this silently, while watching Everett peacefully sleeping, he just couldn't go to sleep since his mind was racing to the point of a million miles an hour, so he just waited until the morning sun peeked through the horizon and shooed away the moon. 

Eventually the morning arrived, rousing Everett up from his sleep, while Stephen was in the shower, the Delta didn't join his Alpha, instead he made them both breakfast, omelets, bacon, flapjacks, sliced some tomatoes, made hash browns, and also fixed some tea and coffee. This would surely sate their appetites for a long while, or at least until lunch, maybe longer. And Everett selfishly crammed down his food while his mate was showering, though he left him quite a lot too.

It didn't take long before he ran into the bathroom and threw at least half of his food up, which made him weak, and made Stephen panic. "Hey baby, are you okay? I... I don't know what to do. How can I make you feel better? Medicine? Scenting? Anything." The alpha didn't bother to dry off, and was just kneeling by his Delta, holding him closely, and making sure not to let him fall over from being so weak.

 

After about an hour or so, he finally got over the nausea and was able to go back to the bedroom to dress for work. He also kept in mind that he would have to be careful for his mate, making sure not to harm the life that grew inside him, and made sure to also keep himself out of harm's way. So Everett carried an extra clip of ammo when he brought his gun with him, then headed out. Though he was thankful for his Alpha's help, when he created a portal to the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, and kissed Stephen deeply as a temporary goodbye, before heading to his office. Honestly, Everett just wanted this day to be over with so he could have his Alpha scent him, then take him, and make him feel good, and for once, wanted to be a selfish, pregnant Delta. He hummed in content at the thought while also watching as his Stephen left to go to Kamar-Taj and defend earth like he always did.

 

Everett laughed, and thought to himself, today's going to be a good, but long day. All he did that day was write and finish paperwork while fantasizing about their last heat, trying not to get slick, and hard as he continued to get lost in his fantasy.


	2. Truth and Lies p.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds out that Sherlock and Mary are hiding something from him. He soon finds out that Mary's life is in danger, and he does not like it at all. (Six Thatchers Based chapter ^_^) Though John is very impressed at how protective Sherlock is over Mary, yet still questions how safe the detective can keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH, thanks for the views. But I just rewatched the Six Thatchers and the Lying Detective which helped me write this chapter. Shout out to Sherlock for making such awesome episodes, but I am still longing to see if there's a new season or not. Anyways enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you thought!

Sherlock was doing cases as normal, stabbing papers he was frustrated with, secretly admiring his blogger while he was deducing left and right. Honestly he was just trying to impress John, which usually never worked out anymore, not since the day (and night) of John's wedding. 

He knew he had no chance with the soldier, especially since the baby was on the way, and because of how much John adored as well as loved Mary. So he ignored the heartbreak that began on their wedding, which usually worked, though when he ignored his emotions it usually resulted in being a great big cock the rest of that day. 

But for now he focused on the many cases that people were giving him, one where a man strangled his own brother from a heart medication symptom, all the way to a man whose wife left him because his breath stunk and he wore her lingerie (but apparently only her bras). Though once Lestrade came in, it seemed to make his boredom twist to delight at what the D.I brought him. It was a case, specifically a case where the Welsborough family had not seen their son in a week, after the skye call that David had with Charlie. Though a week after the skype call and party and for how long Charlie had been missing, a drunken driver hit Charlie's car, it blew up, and they found his remains in the destroyed car. 

Sherlock laughed his amusement at this case, "I knew it'd tickle you." Stated Lestrade as he looked through his files, but he opened his eyes when John spoke, "But wait, according to the report, Charlie Welsborough had already been dead for a week." He saw the blogger think for a moment then repeat, "A week.." After this Lestrade spoke again, but all Sherlock heard was nonsense, until he spoke up. "Never mind that, what material were the cars seats made of..." Lestrade thought, before finally answering, "Well they were vinyl." The detective hummed for a second, "Well vinyl is cheaper than leather," He then took the files from John and reviewed them. "Ahh, two  **different** types of vinyl on the seat." Sherlock then raised from his seat, "Come along John let's go to the Welsborough manor."

 

@#$%!

 

 

 

When they arrived, Sherlock was quick to notice when Mary called John and begin to speak. "Did you figure it out yet?" Asked Sherlock, "No not yet," replied Mary. "Motherhood is slowing you down." He said with a smirk before handing the phone back to John. Just in time to look up and see a broken security camera, and proceeded inside. He heard the married couple talking before interrupting "No _all_ people are stupid." He took another second before giving into the look Mary was giving him, " _Most_ people are stupid." After this he again gave John his phone back, kind of glad that his companion hung up after that. 

 

"I'm so sorry for the loss of your daughter." 

"Son." John corrected before allowing the detective to speak once more, but he didn't instead both David and Emma Welsborough spoke, "He was our whole world mister Holmes...." Sherlock wasn't listening as he quickly turned over to a table to the left, and zoned out as deductions zoomed from a spot that didn't seem right. It was not at all right, and Sherlock continued to get lost in his drowning thoughts until John snapped him out of it. "Sherlock?" Instantly the detective looked at the parents, then apologized. "Sorry as you were saying?" Then he went to the table and got out his miniature inspection mirror. 

Once he did he began to be a bit wacky about his questioning. "Who's this?" 

"Oh surely you know who that is, it's Margaret Thatcher, she was Britain's first woman prime minister." Sherlock just nodded, "Ah well, what about this space here? What was here? Surely there was like a vase or something?" David Welsborough nodded, "Yeah a Thatcher statue, only six of them in the world, damn rowdy teenager knocked it over, but this is like a little shrine." 

Sherlock continued his inspecting before asking another question, "Female?" 

"Oh for gods sake! What does this have anything to do with our Charlie? Clearly we're wasting our time." John was quick to reassure them. "No it's alright, he is an arsehole, but it's worth it." 

 

Sherlock stood up once more before finally spilling, "I know how your son died."

"How?" Asked Emma Welsborough anxiously. "David, on the night of your birthday he was in Tibet right?" 

"Yes, that is correct." 

"Wrong, that Skype call was indeed a prerecorded video." The couple gasped. "He sent you out to take a picture of the power ranger, that was a trick, or more a surprise. He was going to hop out and surprise you, but something went wrong." Sherlock paused before continuing, "He did hesitate a bit, and then was quick to say it was the altitude, but he lied, before he got to jump out and surprise you, he had some sort of asthma attack, or stroke, he died then and there." David and Emma cried. "I am so so sorry." Lestrade and John were aghast at this.

Sherlock was quickly out of the manor and toward the van that was in the driveway, John was trying to catch up before trying to ask where Sherlock was off to. "Hey Sher, where are you going?" 

"To look into that Thatcher bust, you can walk home, or call a cab to get you there. John stood there for a moment before phoning a cab to take him to his new and lovely home that was not 221b Baker Street.


	3. The time Everett and The Black Panther got together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't what you think it is so no worries. But there may be some different tags for this story soon enough. Anyways this is about how Everett and Panther work together to bring the Avenger into a controlled state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may be a while before I update again, so do check if you'd like to see more :D

Everett hadn't wanted to do this truthfully, though the Avengers were causing enough damage as it was. He simply wanted them under control while he worked there, and the child that grew within was slightly showing; So this made the Delta's instructions more reasonable. 

Tony Stark had agreed, so had Panther, though he didn't like the fact that Steven was resisting this order for more peaceful interactions. It didn't anger Everett, but made him more worried for them, what would happen if they had gotten killed or hurt because they didn't sign this treaty?   
  
Though he knew that his own attitude wouldn't help anything, and especially wouldn't persuade them to take a little bit of chance to sign it, so instead he talked with the two who thought things through a bit. "We really need them to sign this treaty boys, otherwise I don't think it will end well for any, if not all of them. So please do your damnedest to get them to agree."   
  
The delta's voice was smooth, and sweet, but it was not a fake tone either, he really appreciated these two, and wanted their safety to be insured. Though he knew that this conversation was not going to end well since the others are not exactly what you call easily cooperative.   
  
#$%@!  
  
  
Stephen was currently wandering his home, worrying about what to do for the life-to-be. The reason why was because he knew he had enemies, and those enemies didn't need to know that one, Everett was his loving husband, and soon-to-be mother of his child. Secondly, that he had weak points, that included his family, and friends, and lastly that his hands were weak. But he didn't care if they found out his hands, just as long as they didn't harm his Delta, child, or anyone that he was close to. So he got out of thought then began to plan for the long months ahead, and somehow began to baby-proof the house while his thoughts raced a trillion millions an hour.  
  
The sorcerer was taking away all the things that were glass, put the dish washing soap, the bathroom cleaner, and many other toxic things on higher shelves; He got the batteries then put them put in drawers higher than their beloved child could reach, and lastly he put the knives, fork and spoons that were out back in the silverware drawer. "Alright time to go make sure everything else is clean, safe and ready.." He spoke to himself before leaving to their bedroom for a moment. After he got to the room, he cleaned up everything, like clothes, straightened the bed, and even sorted out the little trinkets on their dresser.  
  
But he didn't feel right, like something awful may happen soon if he didn't go to his husband and tell him to leave work early. Stephen made a portal with his sling ring, going to SHIELD HQ and toward his Everett to tell him to leave early as planned.  
  
  
He came into his Delta's office, and spotted him talking to T'Challa, and Tony, he got a tiny pang of jealousy when he was talking with Panther, because before Stephen was around T'Challa dealt with Everett's heats, and they were to be mated. Though he pushed that emotion away for later, luckily they seemed to be done, so he swiftly made his way to his beloved Delta. "We have to go Ev, otherwise if something happens, it wouldn't be too good on anyone, and I cannot shake the feeling. Please let me at least protect you by coming home..." He looked like he was begging, but he didn't mind, as long as his beloved was at least okay.   
  
Everett smiled understandingly then nodded, "Yes, I get it, come on then sweetheart, let's go back to our place." He said lovingly then they went back, immediately after he stepped into the door, he was being kissed by his Alpha, which was amazing but they didn't have time.   
  
"Not now Stephen let's first get me somewhere 'safe', or was that just an excuse to knot me when we came here?" He asked with a brow raised, but Stephen sighed, "No it wasn't, go to the bedroom, and cover yourself up so no one can see you." the Delta did as asked, and let his Alpha do his job, hoping that it might just be a silly little nonsense Alpha sense he has. Once Everett arrived to their quarters, he laid on the bed, covering himself up, and before he knew it, he was out like a light.  
  
  
#$%@!  
  
  
Stephen meanwhile, was still pacing, something just wasn't right, something was just gnawing at him, in the very back of his head his instincts said someone was watching them, waiting to go in for the kill. But he ignored it for now, before finally just sitting down for a while to relax himself, just drifting back to when Everett had his last heat, it was amazing, but he knew that it was also a blessing since his Delta had a very low chance of becoming impregnated by now.   
  
The sorcerer smiled to himself, before snapping out of thought and popping in a film, deciding he thought it would be okay to watch some old horror film, which happened to be The Night of the Living Dead, it was one of his favourites if he were honest. Once the beginning scene began to sound, and move, he got up and made himself a snack, figuring he'd earned it, and he hadn't eaten all day. Stephen watched the movie only about half way through when he began to doze, his snickers bar falling from his hand, before he was fully out, his breath even, but slow, his tired body finally getting the rest it needed.   
  
This was luxury, contentment, and happiness, the Alpha thought as he was sleeping soundly, though he figured his husband had been waiting on him long enough, so he made his way to their bedroom, laid down, and held his Delta before falling asleep yet again.   
  
#$%@!  
  
  
The next morning, Everett got a call, it was T'Challa, so the pregnant male answered the phone. "Hey Panther, what's on the agenda today?" His voice groggy from recent slumber; It turned out that Vision, and Scarlet had joined the alliance, which was great, but that left many others to go, creating a huge problem. "So what do you think we could do to get this show on a full go? Any persuasion methods, or ways to show them that this is at least an okay idea?" Panther was quick to reassure, "Yes Commander, take it easy, we still have a few tricks up our sleeve, so we'll see what we can do." The Delta smiled then sighed in relief, "Alright T'Challa,thank you bunches, and you know what to do if there is anything else you should come by."   
  
With that the call was ended, leaving Everett with a sense of accomplisment, yet subtle worry as to how to get the others to agree. Though he knew there was a time when they should give in, so he relaxed, deciding it best to take a shower, enjoy a while off, and enjoy his beloved's company. It wasn't so bad being pregnant, because so much seemed easier, but worrisome, though he got out of thought as he readied a bath, then undressed before lying down in the warm water.  
  
The baby was a bit reactive to the water, but it didn't bother the Delta, he just smiled widely and soothed the life inside by rubbing his hands gently over his stomach, it was merely 2 months old, but he was already loving it so much, and nothing would kill it, he and Stephen would make sure of it.   
  
-TBC-


	4. Truth and Lies p.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a continuation of what is leading up to the Death of ZHE DOCTAH STRANGE. But don't worry, we got more coming to this series.

Sherlock was sitting in his chair while finishing his case, a bit shocked that John thought of himself as less important since he had a bloody  **balloon** as a substitute. Though when Lestrade arrived a second time the Detective was a bit shocked, since it was not only a case, but a continuation of what happened at the Welsborough manor.  
  
His face was straight was plain, and non expressionless, Lestrade had a small ounce of worry on his face for a second before speaking. "I thought you'd be pleased." Indeed Sherlock was, but he just had to explain himself to his dearest friend, whose brain resembled a gold fish. "I am pleased, this is my game face... The game is on." At the scene there was a murder instead of just a break-in, if Holmes was honest, it was sad, though he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"So there was a murder this time, and there was also something else, the bullet of a 44 calibre, seeming to be from a sniper, or really powerful pistol." Sherlock went rigid, that was indeed  **odd**. "Erm, well I can't exactly say that isn't a little out of the ordinary, but it seemed like someone really disliked this person." The Detective looked shocked because it would only have been from someone that was a very good assassin, or murder.   
  
"Well I suppose I'll investigate this tomorrow, for now I believe I should go back to 221B, rest my thoughts for a bit, I really don't feel well." He said lowly, before sighing then calling a cab. He knew it would be stupid to act like this, especially in front of others beside the Watsons. So he tried to make up calculations, and deductions about the to-be Third Thatcher smashing. This kept him occupied for a good 4 hours, but that wasn't enough, it wasn't even past 3 o'clock yet, and still he felt as if he were in hell. Why would someone kill another like that? Did they really hate them that much, or was it just because of a mission or even a job? No one would know, except for Sherlock Holmes.  
  
@#! &%  
  
It was 6 in the morning, John had work in half an hour, so he was rushing, brushing his teeth in a minute, showering in 15, and finally getting dressed and allowed himself the few other minutes to adjust his hair, and clothes. So when he finally got finished, he rushed off and out, then got on the tube.   
  
Mary was just feeding their little bundle of joy, cooing at her, and laughing a little while she smiled brightly at her. John smiled and came behind Mary, holding her around her waist and kissing both of their heads in a loving manner. Though he just to be sure that he wasn't dreaming he very subtly moved his hand over to his thigh, then pinched, flincing a little with quiet hiss. It was real, this perfect, happy, and memorable moment in the history of the world. He knew he should leave them for bonding though, she was only a few weeks old, and needed her mum more than ever.   
  
While his wife, and new-borne daughter were in the other room, he was making small plans for a vacation, or just to get out while Molly, or Sherlock watched little Rosie. John would tell Mary when she was finished, for now he just observed them with a smile, and made sure to place this in the 'forever memory' section of his mind, he thought playfully. It was beautiful moments like these where he didn't regret domesticating himself.  
  
It was about 4:30 in the later noon, only half an hour since Mary was playing with their daughter, now they were just having tea while discussing the vacation idea. "Would you like to though? I mean we do deserve it, and it's not like Molly, or Sherlock will be dying by the end of the week, they love Rosie." The doctor was a bit tired, and frustrated, but that was his life. Mary agreed, but hesitance was still in her mind, and speech, "I know if we don't do this I think we'll both die from exhaustion, but what about Rosie? She'll miss us, and what if the great 'Consulting Detective' forgets to change her nappie? What if both of them aren't available-" John interrupted but made sure to be sweet about it. "Love I know you're worried, but Sherlock Bloody Holmes is always available when it comes to us, trust me." She finally gave in, laughing a little before finishing her tea, getting up, and getting her jacket "I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back in about 2 hours." He smiled and nodded, "Kay, I'll see you later." He was taking a nap, well deserved one at that.   
  
  
@#!&%  
  
  
It was around 10 am the next morning, Sherlock was in the shower, fresh out of bed, and tea ready courtesy from Mrs. Hudson. John had decided to pop in for a bit, talk with his best friend, and ask if he could take care of Rosie; Though something seemed off about the whole of the apartment. Firstly, there were notes everywhere, and it was tidied up, but he knew it was by Sherlock since it was in a very complex yet neat order, secondly, he had pictures of the incident that happened at the second Thatcher scene, words written in red inked marker, which were very eerie in themselves, and lastly, it felt as if something was holding, or more like pulling John down, a dark, and power force. This definitely wasn't at all Sherlock, as hard as that was to say. It wasn't long before he saw his friend leave the loo, and go into his room, before returning fulling dressed and dank. "Hello John, how's the family?" He asked, already knowing what was on his mind.  
  
"Sherlock what the hell is happening?"   
  
He didn't answer, he just stared at him, almost for a good 5 minutes, though it was barely audiable he finally opened his mouth, "It's Mary, she's not who we thought she was. I'm so sorry John, but I need to tell you what's going to happen."   
  
-TBC-


	5. A Beautiful Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just pwp in this chapter. The loving Delta and Alpha mate for claim, and to show how much they care. Anyways, hope you guys like this short lil' chapter, and I usually won't post when I'm on my vaca, but I love you guys too much to neglect you, so enjoy ;)

Everett was in such an amazing dream, and his Alpha holding him was making it even better. He didn't ever want it to end, but of course the alarm clock had to ruin something that was so fantastic.   
  
Though instead of being his usually grouchy in the morning self he was being a very happy, but naughty Delta indeed. The pregnant male was rubbing his clothed entrance against his Alpha's clothed member, teasing, and rousing him to come to.   
  
Stephen was soon awake, and growled at his mate's teasing. "Everett, no teasing, I will mate with you. Having that child inside of you makes me want you so badly, but I know I can't touch you.. So unless you want knotted, and bred even more, don't tease your Alpha." Stephen warned sleepily, his Alpha erection very prominent inside of his boxers. Though the Delta didn't give up easily, his hormones wanting him to be bred more, and mated; His Alpha was very responsive about this, soon seizing Everett and holding him against himself. "This is your last chance baby, either you don't tease, and get to work on time, or we mate all day and you miss a day of pay."   
  
Everett whimpered, and pressed against his bond mate, his decision was made. "Oh my wet, and knot hungry Delta." Stephen purred, then removed what little clothing they both had left. The Alpha would take it slow, and easy on his pregnant mate, but it wasn't like he was usually brutal when mating anyway, despite what beasts Alphas are portrayed as, especially during matings. So he was gently as he traced the pregnant Delta's body, purring even more before turning him on his back, and staring down at him with loving eyes, hunger and lust not in his mind, but claiming was.   
  
"Tell me when to stop." Stephen said softly before spreading his mate's legs, holding his thighs gently, then entering that wet, and willing entrance. A moan was heard from both, they hadn't made love, or just had sex since the heat, and Everett felt so so good. Stlll the Alpha was in control of himself, which was something most Alphas couldn't do sadly.   
  
The Delta, however, was whining for more, begging to be used, as he took all of his mate with a bit of resistance and hesitance. Stephen gently withdrew himself out of his Everett, but soon filled him back up, setting a slow, and gentle pace, which the pregnant male appreciated. Though he was still slightly in wanting of more. "Shh, I've got you baby, it's all going to be okay, I promise you're going to feel so so filled, and sated." He promised as he kept thrusting steadily, moaning even more as his eager Delta was easily taking him. Stephen couldn't help to observe how his mate's passage, and entrance took him so easily, and looked so perfect, so wet, and so full of Alpha. The Alpha growled and thrusts harder and faster into his beloved's body, feeling him getting tighter again, and hearing his whimper was so beautiful.   
  
Soon enough, Everett felt the swell of the knot starting to catch at his hole, getting ready to fill him with another child, making twins a possiblity, or just maturing the baby more. Even if so, he knew it was going to sting a bit, not matter how many times it happened, it seemed his body never got used to be knotted by his soul, and bond mate. The Delta screamed out as his Alpha shoved the knot inside of him, filling him with his seed, and sating his hunger for getting bred, as well as for more. He really didn't even feeling the pain as his Stephen bit into the bond-bite strengthening their bond as Alpha and Omega, and as husband, and husband. Though he knew it wouldn't be bleeding for long as he felt his mate licking at the fresh bite to heal it.   
  
"I love you Ev, you're so beautiful." Stephen said sweetly then kissed his lips so softly, giving him a loving first mating before just turning into an Alpha Prime and Delta in a miniture heat. It took a good hour, since the knot was so big, before he felt his beloved mate slip from him. Though he felt him enter again and begin a brutal and quite abusive pace, no trace of a controlled person left, just pure dominate Alpha left, claiming him, and making his womb so so full. And as said, the matings lasted all day, SHIELD more than likely knew what was going on, and understood since most of them had mates of their own. So at around 8 in the late evening, both of them were sated and happy. Everett happy to feel claimed and Stephen happy to fill, as well as claim his Delta again.   
  
"I have to go to work tomorrow my sweet, I know you're going to be worried, but I have to get the other Avengers to sign this treaty." Everett knew his love would understand, though would also still be quite worried about him. "I know, but stay safe baby, I love you." He kissed him again like he did earlier, and then got up to get his mate some water, "By the way you are going to have to eat tonight, no arguments, or buts about it, you and our little bundle of joy need to stay healthy."   
  
The Delta just smiled, then nodded, before getting up, his slightly swollen, and very naked form walking over to his very amazing, muscular, and also very naked husband. "I promise to stay safe with our child darling, I wouldn't dare harm them." With that Stephen was pleased and turned to face his beloved, smiling down at him then kissing him deeply as way to tell him that he loved and cherished him.   
  
After supper, and a quick snogging session, they were lying back down in bed, and sleeping soundly, waiting for the morning sun to peek throught their curtains, and rouse them awake, with smiles on the happy couples faces.


	6. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left until Stephen is killed, and I can't wait!

_  
Mary_.That word, that name, what the hell was it anymore than just a useless word that came forth from John's mouth. She'd held his best friend, his love Sherlock at gunpoint, threatened him, and nearly  _killed him._  
  
All John could see was red, why the hell would she do that? He knew he had married an assassin, and after the incident with Sherlock 2 years ago, John vowed,  _he **vowed**_ that it wouldn't happen to Sherlock again, yet here they are. But that wasn't his bestfriend's problem, Sherlock's worry was that _Mary_ was going to be shot. 

That was new, Sherlock actually worried for someone, though he noticed the major change when Sherlock had deduced Mary's pregnancy, and after the wedding. Of course, the one and only Consulting Detective was trying to save everyone's life but his own. "How do you know this Sherlock? She hasn't done anything, except to you.." Sherlock just looked down, "One of Mycroft's secretaries Vivian Norbury, was the one who had betrayed Mary's team, she doesn't know that yet but she will very soon. Mary has caught lead onto Vivian, after the few hints given. We cannot let her go to the aquarium. She will die John."  
  
The doctor just froze, this was why he didn't want to be friends with Sherlock sometimes, because things like the problem that was happening at this moment always pop up. It wasn't fair for Sherlock because if he did try to stop Mary he could die, but it was worrying, as well as heartbreaking for John because he had to watch his wife be murdered by a hag who couldn't be on the field, and would murder just for jealousy. 

"John please just listen, if I could protect her, even if it meant my life, could you just please tell me I'm right.. I really couldn't live with you being so unhappy." His face, his face was so abnormally genuine. Sherlock was going to die for Mary, he would save her if it meant John was happy. "You know something Sherlock, you've been so so daft. I would be just as happy if you were alive, just please find something else to save her..... Or, or get a decoy to look like her..." The Detective put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "It's not going to work, we haven't the time to do anything else but hope that my plan saves her."   
  
The look in Sherlock's eyes was so moving, and John couldn't help but let the tears he was holding back go, "Okay Sherlock, okay. I'm so sorry it had to come down to this." He only nodded at John with a sad smile. Reassurance. 

 

xxxxx

 

 It was later that night that Sherlock was sitting in his chair, doing cases like the discussion never happened, he had to admit, his lover was admirable. It took a lot of bravery to save someone so selflessly. But he couldn't keep letting his thoughts linger on that, instead he came over to Sherlock then kneeled in front of him with a small smile, his war-withered hand stroked Sherlock's leg gently. 

The Detective looked at John, happiness in his eyes, a smile on his beautiful cupidbow lips, and then he brought his head down to kiss John softly. It was a kiss of love, and a goodbye. Tomorrow was the day he'd deduced was the time that Mary was supposed to be killed, though they still had tonight. Tonight was Sherlock's last night and John would be damned if he didn't have a good last night.   
  
"Hey Sher, why don't we go out for a walk, no one else but you and I, hmm?" His voice sweet, calm, loving. Holmes nodded slowly then put his phone away, before standing up, waiting for John to lead him as he usually did when he needed it. The couple were out the door in a matter of minutes, the army doctor taking his time to remember everything that was happening, before he couldn't have anymore memories of Sherlock.   
  
John held Sherlock's hand, their fingers laced, inseparable right now, nothing in this world could separate them. Though the blonde couldn't help it as more tears fell from his eyes, Sherlock noticed, he always notices. So the curly haired man held John closer, their hands never moving a way, not even a milimetre; It was so hard to cope when John has lost so many people he's loved. He cannot lose Sherlock, it would  **kill** him. And it seemed no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't stop crying, he was sobbing, his voice cracking, his throat dry, his eyes pouring waterfalls, why was this so hard to accept. Maybe it was just because John was loyal to Sherlock, the man who cured his tremble, the detective who saved John from himself, and his demons.   
  
That same man was going to be murdered, and even if it's just this once, he couldn't save him. Sherlock decided John should just go home, he was literally on his knees crying so hard that it seemed like he'd been shot. So Holmes gently lifted John up, caring him back to Baker Street, where he could lie down, or talk about it to help him, or just be near one another while letting out their feelings. Even the great Sherlock Holmes had to admit, his heart of ice melted at the thought of John not happy. 

 

 

xxxxx

 

 

It may have seemed hard to get over the tears, and sadness, but they did. After they had they'd made love, taking it slow, and letting Sherlock have all the estasy he needed for something he enjoyed which was being high. Luckily it seemed Sherlock looked past that part, his beautiful mind remembering every little touch John gave to him, every little bit of pleasure, and every name and moans that came out of their mouths.   
  
It was now midnight, Sherlock was dead asleep while Watson was staring at him, observing how peaceful, and innocent he looked as he held the Detective in his arms. This angel had made his life perfect, and for that he was eternally thankful. A smile crept up on his lips as he felt the silken black haired man snuggled into his neck,  keeping pressed quite tightly against John. A small chuckle escaped his lips, then he kissed Holmes's head before closing his eyes, letting sleep take him away, deep into his dreams and mind as his dreams were full of his beloved making his sleep very blissful.   
  
When the sun peaked through the curtains, it seemed like only seconds since he was watching his love sleep, but Sherlock was in the shower now. It made John smile more, his thoughts keeping out that one that he dreaded so, which made this day even the slightest bit bearable. The soldier got up to brush his teeth after getting dressed, then fixing his hair, though he lingered in the bathroom to talk to Sherlock. "I love you Sher, I will be making us breakfast this time, and I really hope you don't mind bacon, eggs, sausage and tomatoes because that's all we've got until tonight." The detective smiled then nodded. "That's alright love, just give me another 5, then I'll be out." With that John left the bathroom, heading toward the stove and turning it on before grabbing the bacon, putting it in one pan, and the eggs in another. 

It only took a little bit over 4 minutes to make the bacon, eggs, and sausage, then John sliced the tomato before making them both some of the tea Mrs. Hudson provided. "Sher, love breakfast is ready." Just as he said this, the Detective came in with a smile, "Smells yumming John, thank you love." He pecked his beloved's lips then sat down with him. "Maybe today won't be so bad, in fact I having a feeling that it couldn't get any better." John couldn't agree more, "True, but it may get a bit better if could just stay in the bedroom all night." The blonde winked at the midnight black haired man which made him blush, and with a little chuckle as well as a subtle game of footsie, they ate breakfast like a normal couple would do.   
  
xxxxx

 

Of course by the later afternoon Sherlock was doing cases, and John was chasing after him and blowing hateful words at Sherlock that had no venom behind them. It was a normal day, but there was a particular case that caught his eye, Culverton Smith, a public figure who may or may not be a secret killer that hid in the best place possible,  _plain sight._ He was creepy, he gave and never received, and it like he was the odd kid out of the class. That good reason to be a killer, though he seemed to be picking off randoms, people with no connection, or close connection to him. 

While John was away to visit Rosie, and Mary Sherlock had posted an accusation against Culverton that he was a serial killer, which of course made him pretty big, but made John oh so pissed. He actually decided to ask the detective if he was high, to which he gaped and told him he wasn't. It wasn't that obvious to John he knew, buuut it was to Sherlock, in fact he explained it to his beloved. "Look, I understand that we have a mission tonight, and I also understand that it seems crazy, but listen John I am right about him. This living, breathing, rotting  **thing** is a human coagulation of evil. And I need your help to bring him down, and if we do bring him down I know my life's work wouldn't have been wasted.." John just stared at him. "What the hell Sherlock? After all you've done you think your life isn't worth it?? Look at all you've done for everyone... Nevermind that, just listen to me Sherlock, please tell me you are  __ **100%** sure that you are right." It took a moment before the detective could respond.

"I am sure John, now please don't try to manage two opinions about how sure I am, I don't want you falling over." The soldier narrowed his eyes at the put-down, though he knew it wasn't intended so he let it go. 

"I'm going to talk to Hope, she apparently has a letter she wrote after one of his meetings, it has very vital information that we need to get Culverton to confess to what he's done to so many others." John was curious so he asked, "Who in the world is Hope?" A bit of jealousy zinging through his slightly shorter figure. "Hey, it's alright love, you don't have to be jealous, it's just Culverton's daughter. She called me to get help for her. And she may have a gun with her, she is indeed suicidal." The last part was whispered, and the soldier understood. "Kay, I'll see you later." John quickly kissed Sherlock's cheek before heading out to his private clinic. 

Sherlock headed out to the cafe just below their own apartment, as he deduced, Hope had a gun in her purse, he also hypothesised that she had selfharm marks on her wrist and forearm, which was sad that she wanted to do that to herself, and so they talked for a while, then he bought her chips, after that he wrote down the notes he needed while keeping the paper she gave him. What a poor girl, Sherlock thought before going off back into 221 B, settling down and eating some lunch since it was only around 2 in the afternoon. 

While eating though, the Detective allowed his mind to drift onto how to get him to confess, it would be hard, but the only hard part would be on what could get him to confess.

It was about 5 hours after the case began that Sherlock got Culverton, of course it was when Culverton shot him, and then tried to OD him, but got impatient then smuthered him to death, for a split second. John was beyond pissed at this point, though he was a bit pleased to know that Sherlock was wrong about his deduction, it would happen soon, but it was still unpredictable, so John and Sherlock left it at that. While allowing Sherlock to sleep in his hospital bed while John held him, but he was still careful of his IV, as well as heartmonitor. Oh what a day it's been.  
  
TBC


	7. Goodbye, my love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Mary is saved, but Strange is dead ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it snowed and it was the best thing ever!! Anyways, enjoy this chapter, and it won't take very long at all to get a new idea for a new work. And I haven't forgot about you Netforce, you're getting your work very, very soon darling ;)

It was shocking, Vivian had been found out, and so many things had gone so horribly wrong. Mary was pissed, and Sherlock as well as John worried for her life. 

Mycroft and his team working really hard to keep the supposed secretary under surveillance as long as humanly possible. It had started off fucking great, not a care in the world, Sherlock and John being as happy as they could with little Rosie, feeding her, and taking her out to the park, all the while Mary had taken care of A.J., one of her old friends from when she worked with her mates in A.G.R.A. 

Now Sherlock was sitting in his detective chair, deducing how much time before he could track Vivian down, and how long it would be until she could be expected to fire the deadly shot, which was going to hit himself, instead of John's wife, and Rosie's mother. Though the soldier noticed, and quickly got Sherlock out of his trance, which made the Detective smile loving at his blonde friend, and lover. "Hey Sherlock, I think Mrs. Hudson can take care of Rosie for a while, mind if we go and eat out somewhere? Preferably Angelo's but, anywhere you like love." 

It wasn't a bad idea, it made Sherlock smile even more, practically making him beam. "Okay, Angelo's it is, but I already deduced that you would want spaghetti with garlic bread, and a Greek salad." John just laughed. "What, you know what I should just stop acting surprised, I've been with you for 7 whole years." Sherlock chuckled, then replied, "Exactly, let's go love, before he gets too booked." He said as he kissed his boyfriend's head before grabbing his coat.

With that the couple was off to their favourite restaurant to eat out, get drunk, then shag for a couple of hours, keeping their minds as far away from this horrid event as they could.

 

xxxxx

 

Everett had another heat, Stephen of course took care of it as they two mated for 2 whole weeks again. The Delta's stomach was now bulging, since it had been 4 months since he had been properly announced pregnant. He was as sexual as ever, and Stephen didn't deprive his beloved either. 

Luckily the Sorcerer wasn't very busy, besides the fact that every day, for about 5-6 hours it was his duty to watch over the New York Sanctum, he was job free. He kept in shape, and he kept his mind quite sharp in case of an emergency. 

It wasn't much, but it was enough for the Strange, soon-to-be trio. 

And as Stephen laid in bed with his mate, still stuck inside of him with the knot; Everett moaned lowly as he kept feeling the hunger of needing to be filled sated, his wound filling up with his Alpha's release making it impossibly fuller. Though it lulled both of them to sleep, the orgasm of their last mating stripping them of their remaining energy until the next heat wave hit the Delta. 

Life was amazing, and it was going to get even better as the Alpha was soon going to see their child grow up, and see them succeed, no matter their gender.

 

xxxxx

 

Sherlock and John were breathing hard, sweating glistening from their post-sex forms. It was merely 3 in the afternoon, but they were still exhausted as hell. 

It made John laugh as he held Sherlock in his arms, savouring the moment before the couple had to prepare for tonight. It was all going to end, the relationship between the soldier, and the Detective. The man, and the posh boy. The broken soul, and the smart tin-man. Gone, just like that, in the blink of an eye, or in this case the pulling of a trigger. 

And it was around 6 in the afternoon when Sherlock and John were actually ready, their clothes neat, but usual. Sherlock had called Mycroft to inform him of the current situation, which was, in a nutshell, locating the illusive Vivian Norbury. 

Oddly enough, she had been exactly where Sherlock predicted, at the aquarium.  He had heard that she liked to observe the fish, it was something that had to do with her life apparently. That wasn't what the great Sherlock Holmes cared about of course.. What he cared about was how the hell his plan was still going to work. But luckily, he still had time to plan it out, think of any possible given scenario that the secretary could think of, then use it against her. All the while showing off his awesome deduction skills. 

Though something was not right, even if Sherlock was always right, he also always was wrong about something, and this shouldn't have been the exception. So what the hell was wrong? Was it her identity? Her position of power she held before becoming a secretary? Or was it just her? He just couldn't bloody tell what the hell would be wrong with the older woman. She was at the right place, at the somewhat accurate time, and with the same bloody intention as the Detective had foretold. 

It nagged at him, his mind continuously yelling at him to rethink what he'd already deduced, but he refused, thinking just this once it was okay to ignore his sense of right and wrong. 'It's okay Sherlock, keep yourself together. Nothing is wrong, nothing at all.' With that, the younger Holmes hailed a cab, it was time to stop this bitch before she hurt Mary. 

 

xxxxx

 

Stephen had gotten a signal type of thing in his head. A very distant call, if you may. It was like a very silent, but very prominent alarm clock, which jolted Stephen from his beauty rest with his Delta. Of course he didn't mind it, but he also knew that something was off. After fully coming to, the Alpha Prime had gently removed himself from his Everett's arms, thinking it best to just get dressed since it was only about an hour or two until he would be woken by the movement of his mate preparing for work. 

Strange went into the bathroom, turned on the shower water, letting it warm before he entered, and while it was heating up to tepid temperature he was brushing his teeth. Stephen was making sure to be quiet, not wanting to deprive his husband of sleep, since it had only been the night before when his heat had ended, but the 'alarm' inside his head got worse. Now it was like a migraine, screaming for the Sorcerer Supreme to do something, forcing him to ignore the shower, hastily finishing with his teeth. It made him annoyed, which also made him subconsciously growl in a very low manner, luckily his beloved Delta hadn't reacted, or heard it, otherwise he may have had to calm his beloved down. 

Once he got back into the room, he quickly grabbed some clothes, hurriedly put them on, then grabbed his sling ring, his beloved artifact which was the Cloak of Levitation, and lastly the Eye of Agamotto, then making a portal to lead him to the signal of 'interest'. Surprisingly, the action took several attempts before he came crashing down into an aquarium, it was 11:48 in London, and he was in an aquarium. Though he didn't have time for questions, he heard panicking, he heard someone pull a gun, and he had to save whoever was going to get shot. 

With that in mind, Stephen ran to where he heard the men, and woman, not thinking twice as his legs gave it their all.

 

xxxxx

 

 

It had been hours since Sherlock had predicted the time and place, it was now 10:59, almost ready to turn into 11 o'clock at night. Sherlock was in a cab, driving to the aquarium, it was time to get that bitch named Vivian Norbury. She had been sitting on a bench when he arrived, then the announcer had repeated himself over the intercoms,  _"The Aquarium will be closing in 5 minutes. Visitors, please make your way to the front exit at this time."_ But the two weren't going anywhere, in fact Sherlock had texted Mycroft to make his way to the aquarium with two of his best guards. 

Meanwhile John was on his way, in a cab calling Lestrade, "The London Aquarium, YES, I'm sure!" He hissed into the phone before ending the call. After this the former Afghan soldier had looked at the cabbie driver, "Faster please, to the London Aquarium." With that the driver just mumbled a  _'yes sir'_ before speeding up to the requested location.

As this was going on, Sherlock had heard Mary coming into the area, "Hello Mary. Say hi to ' **Ammo'** ", John's wife paused. "Wait, you were the one who betrayed us." And with that Vivian had turned around, explaining herself a little before pausing then speaking again. "And I thought my secret was safe, buut, apparently not." And the supposed secretary had rambled on more, about how she betrayed them for a certain sum of money, then she bought a cottage somewhere secluded when her husband had passed. Then after this she almost looked guilty. "Let me just walk out, right? I'll be gone, I'll disappear forever, if you just let me go." Mary had rage building up within her eyes, she then spoke, "AFTER ALL YOU DID." Mary took a step closer, resulting in Vivian pulling a gun out of her bag then pointing it at the blonde as a warning. She immediately backed off. And it was now 11:45 pm, and Sherlock was about to die.

Soon enough, however, Mycroft, Lestrade, Mycroft's bodyguards, and three policemen arrived. The Detective sighed in relief in his head, lowering his arms slowly as he stared at the secretary. "Give me the gun, there's no way out." She looked of mock-shock. "So it would seem, you see right through me mister Holmes." Sherlock narrowed his eyes for a second before holding out his hand for the gun. Vivian spoke once more, "Maybe I still can surprise you." The gun was now aimed for the younger Holmes's chest, it would be a fatal wound, he couldn't take another shot like he had from Mary. Lestrade's face filled with fear, then he held his hand up, "C'mon be sensible!" Norbury wasn't having any of it, "No... I don't think so." Then _CRACK,_ that familiar sound of a bullet. Sherlock closed his eyes, the bullet was not even a few feet away, but it didn't hit him. 

Instead he saw a man, who looked exactly like him, on the ground gasping as the bullet had hit him in the lungs. This man was **dying.**  

 

xxxxx

 

 

Stephen had saw it all, how the older woman had gone coo-coo then got out a gun. Before he knew it a man with raven-black curls who was holding up his hands as the woman fired the gun. That was when Strange knew he had to go in. Once he had jumped infront of his younger duplicate, he couldn't get enough air in, and he was gasping as blood poured from his mouth, and wound. 

Everyone was staring in shock before rushing to him, soon enough another man who looked like his Delta had shown up, looking fearful, but also relieved. Then he smelt it, aside from all the blood, and copper, he could smell that the blonde woman was the duplicate of Everett's mate, they were married, and they had one child. A small smile crept up on his lips, he'd saved a mother, and he was proud of that. 

Unfortunately, Stephen succumbed to his wound in less than 3 minutes, and everyone in there was saddened that they couldn't save him. The Cloak had drug him back into a corner, attempting many times to summon a portal, and after about the sixth try it succeeded, taking his body back home where Everett still lay, resting peacefully. 

Though the Delta was sleeping soundly, he soon woke when he smelt his mate's blood, and felt the absence from where their bond used to be. After coming into the living room to a horrible sight, Everett balled his eyes out, "Please don't be gone. Please, you haven't even got to see your baby yet, please Stephen!" The pregnant male was yelling by this point, but it was useless, his beloved was gone. He saw the message in magical letters that read, 'Goodbye, my love' as a last message, "What am I going to do? Stephen I can't raise this baby alone. Please." A whispering plea came forth from the SHIELD agent's lips, but there was no reply. Only the eerie silence of a homeless home, and his pale mate's body on the floor. 

 

"Goodbye, my love."

 

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? I dunno if I'll leave it like this. So be looking for a pt2 unless I say so.... Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
